Glee: I Hope You're Happy
by mboulougouris
Summary: I Hope Your Happy is a Glee tale of break ups, murder and lots of plot twists. I do not own Glee. That would be copyright infringement. Any resemblance to Star Wars characters is purely coincidental.
1. Chapter 1: Why Do People Hate Me

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Glee- I Hope Your Happy is a tale of break ups, murder and lots of plot twists. I do not own Glee. That would be copyright infringement. Any resemblance to****characters (or quotes) from any other product is purely coincidental. **

Sitting at the Lima Bean, Blaine and Kurt were discussing strategies for winning regionals.

"Blaine?" queried Kurt, "Have you ever wondered why Sebastian tries to ruin our lives so much?"

"Why Kurt," replied Blaine with a smirk on his face "You still don't understand the love/hate relationship Karofsky has towards you." Kurt just looked at him with a vacant expression. "Changing the topic... I was just wondering what you think makes us lose show choir competitions."

"Ok, too much dancing, too much kissing and too many solos."

"Too many solos?"

"Especially Rachel" continued Kurt.

"I'm sorry what?" Choked Blaine, trying to swallow down his coffee.

"I honestly hate those squeaky noised that come out of that hobbit's mouth every time she sings. Why can't other people such as you and I show our talent?" Snapped Kurt "1. She's always off key 2. She can't dance and I mention that when she sings, I can't tell the difference between her and Sugar."

Blaine had nothing to say to the last response.

* * *

><p>"Another boring day in McKinley, even worse, we got the midget-murderer and her little boyfriend who we have to deal with," groaned Santana as they entered the choir room with Brittany<p>

"I hate her too Santana" replied Brit in her adorable, yet dim-witted tone of voice.

Mr Shu was already writing up this week's assignment on the board. "Ok everyone. For this week, you will be singing songs about loss and break-ups"

"But why are we performing these sorts of songs if no-one's going through a break-up at the moment," asked Finn, bewildered at the task Mr Shu had set for them.

"Oh you'll find out soon why," replied Mr Shu, gesturing to Finn.

"Wait what..?"

"Umm... Mr Shu?" asked Sugar moving her way up to the front of the classroom, interrupting Finn. "I'd like to make an announcement because truly nobody cares about a single thing you say. This week we will all be celebrating my sweet 16th birthday party." She screeched, jumping up and down like a small child. "Now, if any of you don't come, I'm going to personally kidnap you and drag you there so we can all, have, fun."

"Whoa! Is that a threat?" questioned Puck.

"Nope! It's a promise," with a cheery look in her eyes, she sat back down.

"Umm, ok... about what's happened with Quinn. She's not dead" Stated Mr Shu.

"Aww. I was looking forward to what was going to happen next in your boring lives without Barbie Doll," grinned sue from the doorway.

"Shut up Sue," retaliated Mr Shu.

"Why should I? Expose them to the truth of life. I told you the truth that I was pregnant so you tell them something personal. Like a certain relationship you have with a certain teacher?" queried Sue.

"OMG Mr Shu! You're going out with Coach Beiste!" screamed Tina.

"No I'm not... Class dismissed... I'll deal with you, Sue later." He finished and with that they left the room.

* * *

><p>Just as Kurt was about to walk down the hallway, Rachel pulled him to the side and back into the choir room.<p>

"Look Kurt, we've been friends for years. Having the same interests and views in life and I know that you out of all people in this school will understand" whispered Rachel in a sad tone.

"Look, Rachel if it's about Quinn... "

"No!" Rachel strutted over to the other side of the choir room. "After all this that's happened over the past few weeks since the wedding, every time I look into Finn's adorable puppy dog eyes, I get these pains in my chest and I just know it's his fault that..." Rachel was stopped by Kurt's persistent screaming.

"God Rachel, stop thinking about you and listen to me! You should just admit it! You should never have planned to marry Finn! It only lead to one of your best friends almost getting killed by a truck, and now you've basically ruined the lives of everyone in this glee club. But in the end, the only person you have hurt, is yourself. I hope I don't get into NYADA now, so I don't have to witness the bitter hell of seeing you during the next 5 years of my life. I hope you're happy." Kurt stormed out of the room, leaving Rachel alone to whimper and whine.

_(Rachel breaks into song)_

**PART OF ME- _Katy Perry_**

Days like this I want to drive away  
>Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade<br>You chewed me up and spit me out  
>Like I was poison in your mouth<br>You took my light, you drained me down  
>That was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

I just wanna throw my phone away  
>Find out who is really there for me<br>'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap  
>Was always tearing at the seams<br>I fell deep and you let me drown  
>But that was then and this is now<br>Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows  
>{ From: . }<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

Now look at me, I'm sparkling  
>A firework, a dancing flame<br>You won't ever put me out again  
>I'm glowing, oh woah oh<br>So you can keep the diamond ring  
>It don't mean nothing anyway<br>In fact you can keep everything  
>Yeah, yeah<br>Except for me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)  
>This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no<br>Throw your sticks and stones  
>Throw your bombs and your blows<br>But you're not gonna break my soul  
>This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no<p>

End of chapter 1


	2. The Party

**Ok. I'm really sorry that I rushed to this part of the story so soon ... but yeah I have no explanation and once again I do not own glee and I do not own any of Katy Perry's songs (in relation to the last chapter). You know what? Why am I writing this stuff and why are you even reading this? Just go ok! Carry on with your lives, go outside! Play with a ball or something I don't know but just READ MY STORY!**

* * *

><p>KAROFSKY'S POV<p>

_Dear diary,_

_I've been spying on Kurt again and I think I love him more. But how to get rid of the other one. Blaine Anderson. He is probably the ugliest guy at McKinley. If I were to rate him on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the lowest and 10 being the highest, I would rate him a... 8... 8.5... but definitely, definitely not over a 9.8 because there is always room for improvement. I don't love him. I wish he were dead for what he's done to me. I know I'll have to do something to eliminate him so that Kurty will love me. But what? Car crash? No, too stereotypical and it's already been done. Drugs? Throw him off a cliff? So many choices! Wait better idea. Simple, yet effective. Kurt will have no-one to turn to. The fight he had with Berry, PERFECT! He'll have no-one to turn to and in the end I'll be the one there for Kurt._

End of P.O.V

* * *

><p>"Rachel, do you think it's necessary to have a party, after all that's happened?" queried Finn from the driver's side of the car as he and Rachel drove to Sugar's party.<p>

"Well maybe that's the best reason to have a party," replied Rachel tearily as she tried to not make eye contact with her fiancée.

"And anyways Rachel, why did you agree to come to Sugar's party with me... Like not because she'll kidnap you and all, but why would you have still come of they weren't the consequences?"

"I just think that after basically being a 'night troll' who gets a slushie facial every day of the week," she said thinking about the conversation she had earlier with Kurt, "I think that I deserve 1 day of my life, other than my wedding day to feel good about myself."

"You're quiet for once."

"I've had a tiring day."

For the rest of the drive, neither of them spoke a single word. As they rounded the curb, the pair turned and looked at each other straight in the eye and began to kiss.

"No... Finn... I'm sorry... I just can't do this." Rachel cried as she bolted out of the car and began to run towards Sugar's house.

At the party, everyone was talking and the music was on full blast so that almost everyone in the street could hear. Finn finally caught up with Rachel who was talking with Mercedes.

"Mercy, look. After all that's happened this week, I don't think I want to go through with this anymore!" cried Rachel.

"Rachel, I know how you feel and after a while you'll know what you truly want in life. See here comes Finn right now and he's probably going to tell you how much he loves you." Mercedes walked away so the pair could be together.

"What the hell just happened back there in the car!" interrogated Finn, turning red in the face.

"Look Finn, I just don't know. I must be getting cold feet or something."

"Rachel!" Finn rudely interrupted

"No! Finn you look! You just never listen. Quinn almost died because we wanted to get married..."

"But she could've crashed the car anytime"

"But it was exactly because of us asking her to be there on time. She was then speeding to get to the wedding and that's why she got hit by that truck in the first place"

"You know what Rachel. If you're not going to cooperate in this relationship then I g may as well not even bother living with you for the rest of my life. It's over between us ok. So you know what, while you're partying here, you'll know where I'll be... crawled up in my sock drawer. We're through ok?" and with that Finn left the party.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, Kurt and Blaine were talking to Brittany.<p>

"So guys, what do you think of the party?" asked Blaine enthusiastically.

"Honestly, I think it sucks!" Kurt proudly stated. At that moment, Blaine's iPhone began to ring.

"Sorry guys gotta take this." Blaine then exited the house and went into the front yard.

"You know what Kurt," barked Brittany, "you have two modes. The first being that innocent person who seems to get bullied for absolutely no reason, whatsoever and the stage where you are just a complete and utter ass!"

"Shut up Brittany, you're drunk!"

"No I'm drunk! And you see what you did there? A perfect example. I honestly don't how or why Blainey Boy can put up with you, but I think you should be glad that you have him!" and with that Brittany puked all over the floor. Kurt walked away thinking to himself _what an idiot!_

"Hello?" Blaine asked as he answered the phone, however the person on the other end hung up immediately. As he turned around to go back in, he was blocked by a large hooded figure.

* * *

><p>"Hello Anderson, we meet again" said the man wickedly. Blaine began to slowly back away but found that he was being closed in. Within seconds, the silhouette had thrown a punch aimed at Blaine's face. He crumpled to the ground. Another kick to the stomach. Blaine, already bruised and bloodied stood back up and tried to block his offender's blows. The masked man had no mercy. With a sharp kick to Blaine's chest he was almost knocked out. The man locked his arms around Blaine's neck.<p>

"Kurt," Blaine quietly whimpered. Within seconds, Blaine felt his neck loosen and die.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! Wow what a thrilling ending. Do Rachel and Finn hate each other forever and will they ever speak to each other again? Who is the masked man? And what has become of our precious Blaine? I <strong>**don't know! I haven't written the next part of the story yet!**


	3. The Next Chapter

**Wow! What's happened to Blaine? this time I can't put down an author's note without spoiling the story so read on...**

* * *

><p>"Ugh... Ugh... total wipe-out!" moaned Blaine. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dark, black room. Four walls, no windows and one heavily guarded door. No way out. His body, was still bloodied to<p>

"Wake up Anderson," snickered the masked man.

"Wait, what? Where am I? Who the hell are you?" asked Blaine.

"That will all be answered soon enough" he snapped as he stepped towards the only light in the room. At that precise moment, Blaine realised who the man was.

"Karofsky. It was you..." before he could say any more Karofsky punched him in the face. It was only then Blaine realised he was tied up in a chair which had been bolted to the ground.

"Shut up Anderson. You know why you're here,"

"Actually no... I don't"

"Oh God, do you really want to make this more difficult for yourself? You have something I want. Something more important than anything else in the world. I'm in love with Kurt... as you know... and it's the fact that you've stolen the love of my life which made me attempt suicide. So listen up you little shit, why don't we make an agreement." Stated Karofsky with a sly look in his eye.

"What do you want Karofsky?"

"Oh nothing, it involves you flying off the face of the earth and Kurt never seeing your face again."

"No deal"

"Ok then, I'll keep you in this room and let you rot forever."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ok then I'll make it quick and easy," and with that Karofsky pulled out a Swiss army knife from his sock and stabbed it into the small of Blaine's back. He didn't make a sound. "Oh and don't worry" added Karofsky, twisting the knife further into his back "I'll make sure to give Kurt a big, fat, wet kiss goodbye from you." Karofsky pulled out the knife and began to walk out of the room. "Oh and maybe you could say hello to Kurt's mother for him." At that moment, the world turned completely black for Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Are you worried about something?" queried Mercedes as the pair strode towards the back garden of sugars house<p>

"Yeah Blaine went out to take a call" replied Kurt with a scared expression on his face

"That's not so bad but why are you acting like this?"

"Because he went out like 3 hours ago"

"Then go and search for him!" shouted Mercedes.

Kurt went outside to search for Blaine however there was no sign of him at all

"Blaine?" he called out. There was no response. He walked up and down the street several times before he finally decided to turn the corner. To his utter shock, he found the bloodstained body of Blaine Anderson, as cold as ice and barely able to breathe

"Kurt!" called out Finn on the other side of Kurt's bedroom door "you know you can't cry and stay in your pillow fortress forever"

* * *

><p>"Yes I can" shouted Kurt<p>

"You know Kurt, it's not that bad"

"Not that bad? Finn this isn't like the surgery for his scratched cornea. This is major and he may never recover"

"You know what Kurt just comes out here for a second. There's someone here you'd really like to meet"

"Is it a clown?"

"Yes Kurt it's a clown" Finn joked rolling his eyes. Immediately he jumped out of his room to meet his 'special guest'. To his shock, it was a wheel-chair bound Quinn

"Hey Kurt! Feeling ok?"

"Little" he replied softly.

"I'll just leave now," called out Finn as he closed the front door behind him.

"Look Kurt what's happened to Blaine isn't as bad as you're making it out to be. What happened to me was much worse. The car squashed the car in half and a huge chunk of glass was lodged into my spine. By the grace of God I somehow survive. I won't walk for months unlike Blaine who will be up again within a few days"

"You know what Quinn I thank you for trying to comfort me at the moment but I don't think anyone can change my opinion on what's going on at the moment" and with that Kurt walked out of the room and crawled back under his sheets.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Blaine is always really lucky because he never ever seems to die. <strong>

**Either way...**

_**The dedication of this story is split seven ways... and to you if hou have stuck with my story up to right now.**_

**-**_**J.K. Rowling**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>YAY I UPDATED<strong>_

_**but it's a footer... awwww**_

_**but I realised that there was a bit of editing I needed to do and I only just realised it now. tee hee!**_


	4. STUDder

**Disclaimer- I do not own AVPS songs or Glee. I know that this story is totally awesome and will tie in all the loose knots from the previous chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Any of you completed your assignments this week?" Asked Mr Shu as he entered the choir room<p>

"No," they all moaned in unison

"Why?"

"Life sucks" called Kurt

"My boyfriend broke up with me" Rachel stated cheerily

"Told you Finn!" chuckled Mr Shu.

"But you know what, I'm the only one who remembered!" yelled a voice from the choir room doorway.

"Blaine" they yelled in unison.

"Well guys this is a song about a breakup... but in case you're wondering, it means nothing at all, so don't worry guys" he said cheerily, winking to Kurt. And with that he grabbed his guitar broke into song

**Stutter- **_**Darren Criss**_

**Sung by: Blaine Anderson (played by **_**Darren Criss**_**)**

Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>You wouldn't talk to me, all night.

Remember that song,  
>and all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I sing, all right.

Remember that way,  
>How you'd never lie to me,<br>'cause you'd never lie to me, no way.

You could be faking it.  
>But why do you gotta be like that,<br>I don't like the way you act around me.

So baby, come on, come on.

Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry, did I s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover.<p>

Remember that night,  
>When I saw you standing there,<br>Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you.

Remember the way,  
>That you were way out of line,<br>And I was way out of time, for you.

And I got your number, right next to your name.  
>But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough.<p>

I got your word, I know, but that's all I'll get...  
>Trying to forget, your kind of love...<p>

So baby, come on, come on.

Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry, did I s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know,but there you go again,<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover.<p>

I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine,

And I know that you want it  
>Trying to get you on it,<br>Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,  
>I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need.<p>

Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<p>

Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover.<p>

**End of song**

"Oh and guys" began Blaine as the song finished. "there's someone with me who I know you'll all want to see" at that exact moment,  
>(a still wheelchair bound) Quinn Fabray strolled into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>"Puck, could I talk to you for a minute?" queried Rachel at her locker to Puck.<p>

"Umm sure?" he replied

"Finn and I had a fight..."

"And you want me to make him jealous by going out with you, singing songs to you and crap like that?"

"Yes exactly."

'Don't you think you should go to someone else then?"

"But why Puck? Why not you? You've always been there..."

"Exactly I've _always _been there. But you know what My Little Jewish American Princess, I'm going to say yes this time, but it will be the last."

"Thank you Puck."

"Whatever" and with that they parted.

* * *

><p>"So Blaine,do you know what actually happened at the party?" Queried Mercedes as she, followed by Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sat down at the Lima Bean.<p>

"Truthfully I don't know what happened. All I can remember is going out to take a call, no one picking up, and then I blacked out. Felt a bit like a horror movie in a way."

"Lucky Kurt found you there or you would've been dead for sure," replied Mercedes taking another sip of coffee.

"But did anyone find out who was on the other end? " asked Rachel, acting quieter than usual.

"They are literally no where closer to finding out who it was. My iPhone was locked out, the sim card was taken out and the iPhone was reset. So yeah I don't think we'll ever know," stated Blaine, clearly depressed from the incident.

"Hey Blaine, heard about you're, little accident." chimed in a voice from behind. "Now look since I don't want you to get hurt, I'm going to give you this," he pulled out a black object, wrapped in a pink ribbon and gave it to Blaine.

"Ok that's quite enough Sebastian," yelled Kurt sturnly. "Could I talk to you outside for a moment."

"Sure," Replied Sebastian gladly with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Sebastian are you really just trying to make the situation worse by saying I was a bad boyfriend by leaving Blaine like that and you're trying to protect him?" Blared Kurt.

"Look Kurt, let me explain something to you. I love Blaine, and I know you do, but the problem is, I hate you. I mean I just really hate you."

"I kind of knew that already" replied Kurt, rolling his eyes, "But what was the point of giving him that taser.

"I just don't want the love of my life to get hurt and you dont want him to get hurt. Simple as that it's a win/win situation."

"Ok I'll trust you, but just this once," finished Kurt and the pair simultaneously strutted away.

* * *

><p><strong>Wait? What the hell just happened then? Did Sebastian and Kurt just agree on something? Wow! Are they gonna be friends forever? Does this mean another song?<strong>

**Answer: Maybe **


	5. I Think it Ate Pavarotti

**I do not own Starship...**

**That is all...**

* * *

><p>Karofsky's POV<p>

_Dear Diary,_

_How the hell does he not die? I mean, first I twisted his neck around a full 180 degrees and he survives, and then I stabbed him in the back and dumped his body in the middle of a street. Shouldn't something bigger have happened to him? All he was left with was a few cuts and bruises. It's as if someone, or thing, is always making him survive. But how do I kill him this time. Maybe I could kill him with this knife I've been polishing all day. I don't remember doing it... but I must have. NO! stick to the plan. Am I going crazy diary? I am writing this down to you as if you're a real person, believing that one day you'll give me all my answers to life? _

_Moving on, I have a very special visitor coming over this afternoon. I know he'll help me get rid of Blaine. I just know it_

_DEATH TO KLAINE :)_

End of POV

* * *

><p>"Hello" snickered Karofsky as he opened the door.<p>

"Cut the chit-chat Karofsky. I've come to talk about Blaine." replied the mysterious stranger, entering the room.

"Smyth."

"You can call me Sebastian," he interrupted. "You wanted me. Said something about protecting him from his unknown stalker."

"Exactly. Now let's get down to business. I think the easiest way to start this off, is if you become Blaine's boyfriend."

"That would be difficult. but I did hear that Kurt was cheating on Blaine for a short period of time."

"Great!"

"And I think Blaine is still a bit touchy about the whole situation."

"Even better!"

"So yeah moving on. What do you want for the job? Say, $200... $300 a fortnight. I'm willing to offer you anything you want."

"We can discuss the price later, but the main thing is, I want you to bring Blaine to me once you're his boyfriend." Sebastian seemed confused at the comment Karofsky had made.

"Umm, Ok? But my main concern is, how do I know, that I can trust you?"

"Look my friend... we are friends after all? you need to take a risk and a chance! Know what you want in life. To quote the phrase... Kick it up a notch."

"Well, what I want in life is for Blaine to be safe.."

"Exactly!" interrupted Karofsky "So, what do you say? Do you want to go on, living your meaningless existence knowing that someone is out there trying to hurt the love of your life?"

"That would be the best thing in the whole world but the thing is, I made a pact with Kurt."

"Excuse me? You never told me that!"

"But you know what. I think I'll kick it up a notch? Who is he to say what I can or cannot do and more importantly, who cares about his feelings anyways?"

"I do" murmured Karofsky. Thinking he said it too loud, he covered up by saying, "Exactly. So go on. Protect the ones you love."

"Thank you David. I think by now I've made my decision and I accept you're offer." replied Sebastian gratefully. And with that they shook hands.

* * *

><p>"Hi and welcome to Fondue for Two" smiled Brittany blankly into the un-monitored camera. "For this week's segment, we are doing couple's councilling with Lord Tubbington. Our first guests today are from my suckish school glee club, Rachel and Finn."<p>

"Why did we agree to this?" whispered Finn to Rachel.

"I don't know and I thought you weren't talking to me," replied Rachel as Brittany began dragging Lord Tubbington out of his cage. "Just play along"

"So, Lord Tubbington asks, what do you two think was the cause of your break up?" asked Brittaney, speaking for her overweight cat.

"I don't know!" replied Finn angrily. "Ask the Hobbit"

"Finn!" Rachel screeched as she slapped him across the face.

"Moving on," continued Brittany. "Why do you think, Rachel, do you two not love each other anymore and why do you think he left you?"

"Well, It's mainly just that Finn just doesn't know how to cooperate in this relationship and I think it's about time he learnt how to treat women right."

"Well I think Rachel just needs to shut up!" blared Finn. "And do you know what I FIND? I FIND that this conversation is stupid and immature and that you Brittany need to get a life and stop acting like a two year old!"

"But I'm not saying anything, it's the cat," replied Brittany calmly. "And I really don't know why Lord Tubbington's doing this councilling. I think he ate Charity... and the Warblers bird." Finn stormed out of the room and was soon followed by Rachel. "Our next guests today," continued Brittany,"are Ken and Barbie..."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoa! Whose side is Sebastian on? Death to Klaine and hello to SeblaineKurtofsky... NOOOO! (unless you actually ship them which I highly doubt you do). Also, Why does Finn really not love Rachel anymore? And more importantly, what's the truth behind Pavarotti's death and was there ever a secret behind it?**


	6. Love, More Deadly Than Chloroform

**This next scene involves Kurt and Blaine...**

**Alone... **

**In a bedroom...**

**And then some other crap happens...**

* * *

><p>After another Glee club meeting, Blaine, went over to Kurt's house to practise their duet for this week's assignment.<p>

"Hey Kurt, do you know... um... why exactly Pavarotti... died?" queried Blaine with a tear in his eye as he and Kurt moved up to Kurt's bedroom.

"You are still really touchy about the topic aren't you?" Blaine nodded. "Well actually, I'm not too sure. I Googled it and it said that he either died of natural causes or of a seizure. But honestly, you can never trust Dr Google so I just decided not to tell you to spare your feeling because I know you loved that bird."

"Yeah. He was like a second boyfriend."

"Wait, we were together after Pavarotti died," stated a confused Kurt.

"Just don't worry about it Kurt. I shouldn't have brought this up Kurt I'm sorry. Could we just practise?" apologised Blaine so he wouldn't have to think about the bird.

"I'll just grab the sheet music," called Kurt as he exited the room.

Blaine quickly glanced over to the door. To his shock, he saw a shirt which he know definitely wasn't Kurt's. Suspicious, he quickly ducked under Kurt's bed to find a pair of shoes... which also weren't Kurt's.

"Ok, I have the music! It's between..." Kurt was stopped mid-sentence by the look on Blaine's face.

"What are these?" Blaine interrogated, trying to hold backa tear.

"I don't know. What are you talking about Blaine?"replied Kurt in a confused tone. Blaine pointed to the items he found. "Those are not mine..?"

"Oh. Alright then Kurt. Then I'll re-phrase the question. _Whoose _are these?"

"Blaine I don't know what you're talking 're not suggesting..."

"Then what am I suggesting? That I should let this go and go back with our normal relationship? I know. You love him more than me."

"Wait? Are you talking about Chandler? We never even dated!"

"Of _course. _You two never dated! It all makes perfect sense now! It's all in my mind and I'm going crazy! I believe in magical unicorns and rainbows and I think I'm Harry freaking Potter!" shouted Blaine.

"Stop acting like this Blaine," stated Kurt trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"Don't touch me and don't you get it you crazy psychopath? It's over between us." Blaine walked down a flight of stairs and exited the house, only to be followed by Kurt screaming after him.

"Blaine" Kurt started. "Nothing has been happening between me and Chandler."

"How many times do I have to say this before I get it through you're thick skull? We're done. Thanks for cheating on me Kurt. I only lead to more people getting hurt. But you don't care! So just run off with your new boyfriend and forget about us!" and so Blaine started his car and sped off, leaving skidmarks along the road.

Quickly he pulled out his phone and began to text. **(Blaine have you not learnt anything from Quinn's experience and the fact that you almost die... a lot?)**

_OMG Sebastian, Kurt and I just broke up __L. Need major help ASAP. meet U at Lima Bean 20min._

* * *

><p>Blaine strode into the Lima Bean, tears rolling down his cheeks and his hair was slightly out of place.<p>

"Blaine what happened?" queried Sebastian in his full Dalton uniform.

"Kurt and I broke up. It was that dumbass Chandler. Please help me Sebastian."

"It's gonna be OK Blaine" Sebastian comforted as Blaine shot into his arms.

"Could you help me get Kurt back Sebastian?" pleaded Blaine as he went back down into a seat. "I have an idea. Could you pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Uh um," Sebastian pretended to seem confused about the situation. But finally replied with, "Ok"

"Great. But at the same time of doing this, I'm a little concerned about what Kurt might think," stated Blaine, still crying. "I mean I don't want him to think anything bad of me..."

"Who needs Kurt anyways?" replied Sebastian interrupting Blaine mid-sentence. "But if you really want him back that bad. I suggest you get rid of Chandler."

"Smart. I should go with something small..."

"Yes small is good. But... I know a guy whose good with things like this," Sebastian pulled out a card. "My friend showed me this guy after my ex- cheated on me. He's pretty good. I suggest you try him."

"Ok Sebastian. I'll take your advice because I trust you on this. Oh and by the way, I never got to say this to you a few weeks ago but thanks for the taser. I haven't used it yet but I know that it will come in handy someday," finished Blaine as he began to exit the Lima Bean. "I love you!" he said in a soppy tone and kissed Sebastian on the forehead.

Sebastian began to text.

_He is coming. What next?_

Blaine began to drive slowly towards the house number which was directed by his new boyfriend. Slowly he parked his car outside of the mystery man's house. He entered the house.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He called. There was no response. The empty sounds of silence sliced through the air like razor blades, sending a cold chill up his spine. Finally a voice replied.

"Hello boy," snickered a voice behind him.

"Oh hi!" stated Blaine enthusiastically,only to be pulled aside. A wet cloth covered his mouth

"Does this smell like chlorophorm?" asked the random man.

"Wait wha..." Blaine fell into a cold dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>No I do not have a habit of trying to kill Blaine Anderson and I am not crazy. It just makes you want to read on. Also I would just like to point out that any references to Darren Criss' past is not coincidental... That only ever applied to Star Wars though...<strong>


	7. Cough Syrup

**I'm guessing in this chapter you'll want to know what happened to Blaine...**

"Hey everyone," yelled Mr Shu from the door as he entered the choir room. Slowly he began to reach down into his bag for some sheet music.

"Hey Finn!" whispered Puck, "How does it feel knowing that I'm dating Rachel?"

"I really don't care you know. I don't love her anymore," Finn stated unemotionally.

"Admit it man. You still lover her," Puck urged. "You're jealous."

"Shut the hell up."

"Hey Finn!" urged Puck quietly. He didn't respond. "Finn! Finn!"

"What?" he screamed. Before he could blink, Puck was making out with Rachel. "Ok Puck, you wanna play like that, well ok." Finn ripped Puck out of Rachel's arms. Finn kicked him in the lower ribs. Puck crumbled to the ground. Seizing the opportunity, he leapt on him like a tiger, lodging his knee deep into Puck's throat.

"Mr Shu, aren't you going to do anything about this?" pleaded Rachel.

"Nope. Their men. They'll figure it out," replied Mr Shu calmly.

At that moment, puck began to turn purple in the face. All the glee guys, including Kurt ran down to break up the fight.

"Oh My God! Hell to no Finn did not just try killing puck with his bare hands!" replied Mercedes, obviously shocked by the scene.

"Finn has bear hands?" stated Brittany happily, ignoring what was going on.

At that moment Sue walked through the door.

"What is in heaven's name is happening? Whilst you're creating World War Glee, you are disturbing my time when I think about why all you kids suck!" sue turned to where the pair were fighting. Without a moment to spare she grabbed the two by the ear and marched them back to their seats. "Class dismissed!" She yelled

* * *

><p>"Q, Porcelain, Tweedle-Dumb, Asian 1, Sandbags. You all know why you're Here" stated sue as the 4 of them stepped into her office.<p>

"No we don't," replied Kurt.

"yes we do!" replied Brittany," obviously Miss Sylvester has discovered the existence of unicorns and she wants us to be the first people to know!"

"Really?" replied Quinn not as enthused.

"Ok ladies, from now on you are officially put on Pudson watch."

"Wait what's Pudson?" asked a confused Tina.

"It's a pet name for the two wonder twins of football. Now what I want you to do is make sure they don't get into any fights," stated sue

"Why can't you do it and why exactly do you care about them all of a sudden?" asked Santana with her arms crossed.

"Because if you don't Jugs McGee I'll rip your perky little boobs off! Porcelain, use your imagination." Kurt slumped down further into his seat after Sue's last comment.

"But I like my boobs," protested Brittany innocently, "and Santana's."

* * *

><p>As Kurt left Sue's office, he was caught up by Finn<p>

"Hey Kurt, Puck and I have organized a fight behind the dumpsters at around 4 o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Is there any chance you could get Blaine to be backup for me because already Puck's got half the Glee guys and a couple of footballers."

"well I'd really like to help you out Finn," replied Kurt calmly," but he and I broke up last night and he wasn't even at glee today so..."

"Oh ok, I get it," replied Finn calmly. "I'll just stick with Rory and Artie, probably some of the least athletic guys in the world. So OK, see you later."

"Wait Finn, you may want to know that Sue's put me and a couple of the other girls on duty, asking us to keep you and Puck as far way from each other as possible."

"Can't you say no?" queried Finn

"She said if we didn't she would 'rip our perky little boobs off', and she told me to use my imagination."

"Oh, Ok, see you"

Kurt walked slowly towards his locker and put in the combination.

24, 7, 18. As his locker door swung open, a single note which was scrunched up flew out. It was a picture of Blaine in his warbler's uniform. Kurt thought to himself that by now he would have transferred back to Dalton. He took in a deep sigh as he straightened out the photo. I He turned the photo around to find that someone had written on it

_At 3am my end shall come_

_You'll figure it out if you're not dumb_

_At suicide point my end will meet_

_Let's hope I'll be standing on my own two feet._

_- Blaine_

Kurt crumbled to the ground and broke down in tears. _It's all my fault!_


	8. Death is a Curious Matter

**If anyone thinks this is too dark... too bad.**

**If you think this isn't realistic enough... too bad.**

**If you think I'm bad at writing stories... too bad.**

**If you think I'm saying 'too bad' too much... I really don't care.**

* * *

><p><em>Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! <em>Thought Kurt as he drove through the crowded motorway, swerving his way around the numerous cars. 2am. Kurt was little over an hour away from Suicide Point. He knew he wouldn't make it in time. He moved the gear shift and began to speed to the location, in order to save the love of his life. 150mph. After half an hour, he had finally arrived. 5 minutes until the deadline. There was no time to waste. The dark winds of night howled with rage as Kurt ran to his boyfriend. The area started to become thicker with forestland. Trees and bushes began to interwine within each other until there was only darkness. 1 minute. Kurt almost collapsed

"Kurt!" echoed a voice, so softly through the mist. There was only silence afterwards.

"Blaine!" Called Kurt, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Don't do it! Stay there!" Kurt ran through the twisted thickets, determined to reach his boyfriend.

Suddenly, Kurt came to a clearing at the edge of a cliff. The waves roared violently over the small peninsula. A single silhouette stood at the edge.

"Blaine! Stop!" yelled Kurt. To his surprise, Blaine was not alone. Another figure stood with Blaine at the edge, holding something to his neck.

* * *

><p>"So Blaine, do you really think you could get out of this so easily?'' whispered Karofsky into Blaine's ear. Blaine's face was scattered with cuts and bruises. A deep gash came under his eye, blood still trickling down his face. "You know what Anderson, you think your going to get out of this alive, don't you?"<p>

"Probably. All your other attempts to kill me have failed," commented Blaine with a smile on his face.

"Blaine!" yelled Kurt.

"So Anderson, you think your little prince charming's going to save you this time. This will be good." snickered Karofsky. Quickly he sprinted into the darkeness. Blaine stood there, frozen.

"Blainey, what are you doing? Please don't go through with this. It's not worth it!" pleaded Kurt.

"Kurt, no. I'm not... It's not what you think... I just..." before Blaine could say another word, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"I don't want to lose you Blaine," cried Kurt.

Without warning, a cold knife came to Kurt's throat, ripping the two from each other's arms.

"Blaine, what's going on here?" cried Kurt pleadinglu.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on here, Ladyboy over here is gonna die and you and me are going to be together forever," replied Karofsky as he removed the knife from Kurt's throat and moved over to Blaine, putting him in a head lock.

"Don't hurt him you bastard!" screamed Kurt. Instantaneously, Karofsky moved his knife upwards and cut a deep gash into Blaine's cheek.

"You know Hummel, the more you try to stop me, the more I hurt him," Snickered Karofsky. "Now here's your choice, be my boyfriend forever or I kill Blaine."

"Wait what?" queried Blaine.

"Umm..." stated Kurt slowly. "I choose neither!"

"Look Hummel... that was neither of your options, so I'm just gonna go ahead and kill Blainey-Boy over here," smiled Karofsky as he pulled a gun from his pocket and aimed it at Blaine's head.

Quickly, Kurt glanced to the ground beneath Blaine's feet. _The taser! _Kurt thought to himself. Without a moment to spare, he picked it up off the ground and aimed it at Karofsky_  
><em>

"So this it how it's meant to end? You and your little boyfriend are going to kill me so you two will live happily ever after. But too bad for you because if you pull that trigger on your taser, I'm gonna pull us both over the side!" screeched Karofsky.

"So either way, I'm going to die?" questioned a confused Blaine.

"Basically" Stated Karofsky. He pulled Blaine closer to him and placed the gun on his lower temple. "I'm just gonna make this quick and simple Anderson. So that no-one can make a huge fuss over this, I'm gonna kill you right here and now."

"Are you crazy Karofsky?" questioned Kurt.

"A little," replied Karofsky. "So anything you two want to say to each other?"

"Yes," said Blaine tearily. "Kurt, I'm sorry I over-reacted, and I'm really sorry it's going to have to end this way. I'll miss defending you, even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your call, no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you whenever and wherever you want. But most of all, I'll miss knowing how perfectly imperfect you are." Kurt began to tear up at the last sentence.

Kurt raised his taser higher towards Karofsky's head.

"That was so sweet Blaine," stated Karofsky insincerely. "Now moving on from that load of lovey-dovey crap, get ready for it. See you in hell Anderson, 'cuz I'm about to blow your brains out."

"No!" Kurt yelled, as he put his hand on the taser's button. Karofsky put the safety off. Blaine closed his eyes.

A single fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I have attempted to kill off Blaine. <strong>

**Now let me figure out the next chapter and how Kurt's going to deal with what's happened.**


End file.
